I'm Not Leaving
by Loulabelle
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Bella is in a car accident and hurt bad. Which sexy EMT is on the scene first? You guessed it...Edward. A short, well not really, piece about one of our favourite couples. ALL HUMAN! READ&REVIEW! REALLY GOOD!


**ONE-SHOT! Bella is in a car accident and hurt bad. Which sexy EMT is on the scene first? You guessed it...Edward. A short (well not really :P) piece about one of our favourite couples. ALL HUMAN, because it doesn't work any other way :)**

**This is a one-shot that I've been writing on and off for a while. I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?" Mike asked as I walked past him, in a desperate hurry to get out of his house.

NO! Why would I be okay? I just found out that he'd been sleeping around with Jessica – his newly single neighbour – because I wasn't, and I quote, "giving him any." He even brought her over so _he_ could have some moral support as he broke up with _me_. It was sickening watching them make goo goo eyes at each other while Mike told me he didn't love me anymore.

"I'm sure." I answered as I moved quickly towards my car.

"Okay Bella." He said wrapping his arms around Jess.

Yeah you sick bastard just keep rubbing this in my face why don't you.

"Drive safe Bella." Jess called waving over Mike's shoulder.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to run her down with my car. How could she even look at me after what she'd done?

I shoved the keys into the ignition and speed out of the driveway. It probably wasn't a very good idea to drive when I was so upset but I had to get away from there. And I had to get away FAST.

After a few minutes of speeding along the highway I decided that my best option was to go home and drown my sorrows in ice-cream and chocolate. I slowed down and turned off at my exit before stopping at a set of traffic lights.

As I sat there waiting for the lights to change I flicked through the radio stations, eventually settling on some crazy pop music that I turned up way to loud. The light changed and I pressed down on my accelerator. But what I didn't see was the huge, blue four wheel drive that was at that moment ploughing its way through the intersection and heading straight towards the driver's side of MY car.

Strangely enough I wasn't scared. The only thought running through my mind as the car continued to move forward was how ironic this situation was. Most people think their world is going to end when there partner breaks up with them. In my case the irony was that this was probably going to become reality.

Then for the briefest second I thought: This is going to hurt.

I barely had time to apply the brakes before the four wheel drive smashed into the front of my car.

I heard the sickening crunch of metal on metal as I watched the front of my car wrap itself around the blue cars bumper. The dashboard was slowly being pushed in towards my legs as the car folded in on itself. But it didn't stop there.

Once the front of my car was sufficiently crushed it started to spin. Not the slow spin of a carousel, but the turbulent, nauseatingly fast spinning like a teacup ride at a theme park. I made almost four circuits before the car started to slow – not much but it still slowed. Nothing could have prepared me for any of the events that had occurred in the past few seconds but I was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

Telegraph poles. Normally harmless and often quite helpful for communication purposes, but of course my bad luck can turn even the most harmless objects into a death trap. And my car was headed straight for one.

Once again my ears were greeted with the groan of metal contorting itself around another object but this time this sound was matched by the crack of splintering wood. In the space of about four seconds the front of my car was securely caressing the pole, the dashboard came in on my legs, my head hit the side window, the windscreen cracked showering me in numerous pieces of broken glass, the airbags inflated and I was thrown forward before being pulled back by my seatbelt. Then and only then did my car came to a full stand still.

I was too shocked to feel any pain at the moment. I couldn't move. Not even to close my mouth that was still open from the scream I never had the chance to release.

This would have never have happened in my old truck. Ever since Mike convinced me to upgrade to my zippy little Mazda 2 I'd never felt quite as safe as I did inside that monster. Even with all the flamboyant safety features I had insisted on, my new car still felt a little unsafe. I was however very surprised at how well the car had handled this incident. After all is was still in one piece.

The sound of raised voices pulled me back to reality and with that reality came the pain. My legs felt like they were on fire. Something was definitely broken, and the pressure of the dashboard definitely wasn't helping matters. I could almost feel the bruise forming underneath my seatbelt as my chest rose and fell with my now laboured breathing. My temple was throbbing after hitting the window so hard and my neck hurt so bad it felt like it was broken. I knew, however, from the intense pain I could feel in my legs that this was not the case. My arms were covered in numerous scratches and shards of glass and my right arm was definitely broken.

I tried to ignore the smell of the blood by breathing through my mouth but that just caused more pain in my chest. Taking in a deep breath – to which my lungs strongly protested – through my nose and mouth I noticed that the smell was stronger than the usual small amount of blood you got from a few scrapes. I mentally debated with myself whether I should look for the injury and risk passing out or just hope that someone got to me soon.

I could hear people talking loudly outside the car but I could only hear bits and pieces of information.

"...said ten minutes..."

"...go, help..."

"...drove away..."

"Miss?" I winced when my body gave a surprised jump. Outside my window was a woman about my age looking at me with a very worried expression. She had long dark brown hair and a very friendly, open face.

"Will you be okay until the ambulance gets here?" She asked.

I tried to nod but the movement sent shocks of pain down my spine. She looked even more worried by my pained expression and quickly beckoned over one of two men redirecting traffic around my car.

"What's your name?" She asked as the man made his way over.

"Bella." I called back.

"I'm Angela and," the man finally reached us. He wore and identical expression as Angela. "This is Ben..." She continued to speak but the sound of sirens drowned her out.

The first vehicles to arrive on scene were the two ambulances. Oh no. What if someone in the other car was hurt? I started to feel sick. Wait! Where was the other car?

I searched my limited line of sight for the other car and I couldn't see it anywhere. Then it hit me. They didn't stop! Even if they weren't injured they could at least have stopped to check that they didn't kill someone.

The hum of voices became more pronounced as the EMTs approached my car. I could only just hear Angela explaining the accident.

"We were behind her car when she stopped at the lights. The lights changed and we started moving but she barely got out into the intersection before this huge blue car ran the red light and hit her. It was horrible...the car was spinning...and the pole...she doesn't look good..." Angela's own sobs cut her off. I wanted so badly to go and comfort her, but my current predicament made that impossible.

I decided to try and tune out the outside world, focusing on controlling my breathing to distract me from the pain I felt. I saw a flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye before the passenger door was pulled open. I couldn't see anything except the blue of their uniform.

"Well this isn't good." A velvet smooth voice whispered.

"No shit Sherlock." I answered without thinking. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth but that only added to the pain in my neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that...I just..."

"Try not to move too much. You'll hurt yourself. And don't worry about it." He assured me. "If I was in your position I'd be a lot worse. What's your name?" He shifted in the passenger seat to look at me better and my name caught in my throat.

He was the single most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. He had the most stunning green eyes I'd ever seen and his perfect features took my breath away. The flash of bronze I had seen earlier was his hair. It looked so silky smooth and I just wanted to run my fingers through it, although it looked like someone had already done that. When my eyes drifted lower I was not disappointed to find that the angles of his faultless body were not disguised by his horrible EMT uniform which he actually made look good.

"Miss?" He called waving his hand in front of my face looking worried. Once again I was snapped back into the now as the pain shot through me again.

Smart move Bella. Make them think there's even more wrong with you than there really is. I internally chided myself.

"Bella." I answered again. My voice sounded a little strained because of the pain.

He seemed to notice this because he started opening various pouches in his kit. In no time at all he had handed me a green plastic device that looked like a whistle. I took it off him but I didn't know what to do with it.

"When you start to feel pain, just breathe in and it administers pain relief." He told me as he went back to cataloguing my injuries. I saw him shoot a worried glance at my legs as I placed the whistle to my lips. The pain dulled a little with the medication, but it wasn't entirely gone.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little." I answered.

"Excellent, now we can work on getting you out of here. My names Edward." He announced as he turned and collected another bag from his partner, who I couldn't see. Once he had what he wanted he turned back and placed three of his fingers against my neck.

"Don't you usually take someone's pulse from there wrist?" I asked, confused because he was using three fingers.

"Yes." He answered. "But I'm not taking your pulse." He reached back and collected a neck brace from the bag and using his fingers as a guide he adjusted it.

"You've been in a car accident, as I'm sure you've already realised. So you will most definitely have some form of whiplash or neck strain. Left untreated it can cause some major problems and I really don't want to take that risk with you okay? You're not exactly in the best way right now. Please try not to move." And with that he slid the brace under my neck and fastened it into place.

He then turned away again to retrieve something from his bag. When he turned back to me he was holding a small penlight which he then proceeded to shine into my eyes.

"Slight concussion." Edward mumbled to himself before continuing to check my ribs and arms.

"Broke arm and two broken ribs." He noted as I used the whistle again.

When he assessed the damage to my legs it took all my strength to not scream. I couldn't hold back the whimpering though. It hurt so badly. I knew my legs were the most severely damaged but I was taking comfort in the fact that I could still feel my toes. Something Edward did with my leg caused the rusty odour of blood to return in full force. My stomach rolled causing me to moan.

Edward's head quickly snapped in my direction. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked anxiously.

"Blood." I answered closing my eyes.

"Hey Jake, pass me the oxygen." He yelled back.

"No I'm fine," I insisted. "It'll pass."

"Here you go Edward." A large russet coloured hand appeared holding an oxygen mask which Edward placed on my face, disregarding my protests.

"Humor me Bella."

"Not like I have a choice." I conceded taking a deep breath. The smell was gone, but the pains remained and as hard as I tried to ignore it I could still feel him gently prodding my leg.

"Well Bella, it seems you have a broken leg...and a very impressive gash here. But you don't seem to have any nerve damage or anything which is very good." He informed me as he started pulling bandages out of his bag.

"Only one leg?" I asked. They both felt broken to me.

"As far as I can tell... my X-ray vision isn't working so well right now." He joked.

My laughter came out sounding slightly strangled due to the pain in my chest. But somehow it made me feel better. At least until Edward started to try and steam the bleeding in my leg.

"I should probably layoff the bad jokes for now huh?" He said putting pressure on my leg.

"That might be a good idea." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Bella, I'm sure this is pretty painful." He apologised as he collected even more bandages from the bag.

"I'll live," I told him. "Can you get me out of here now?"

He didn't even look up as he answered me. "Soon Bella. We've got to wait for the fire department."

I was confused. Fire department? "But there's no fire." I pointed out.

"We don't have the equipment to get you out of here." He said as he started to work on my arm.

"Just pull me out." I suggested without thinking.

Edward chuckled. "Not that simple Bella."

"I wish it was." I whispered.

"We all wish that. It would make my job a lot easier."

"Sooo...Who, what, when and how?" I asked. I was more than ready to be out of here.

"The fire department, special equipment, soon and it's hard to explain. It's a pretty complex process."

"They're going to cut up my car aren't they?" I whined.

"Either that or you stay here." He confirmed.

"Can you_ try_ and explain how this is going to work? Maybe it won't be as bad if I know what's going on."

"If that's what you want."

"I'd nod but this thing make it a little hard." I clarified, gesturing to the neckbrace.

"I can imagine. Now, when the equipment gets here we're going to remove the back door on your side of the car and open the car up so we can get you out easily, okay?"

"Do what you've got to do." I answered.

"Then we will get someone in here to help lever the dashboard off you so we can get you on the spine-board and out of here. To do that we will need to move your seat back and lay it down to slide the board in behi...What's wrong Bella." He asked taking my uninjured hand. Without really noticing it I had started to cry and the traitorous tears were now running down my cheeks.

"I'm scared." I whispered. Truth be told I was petrified.

"You don't have to be, I'll stay with you the whole time. I promise." He squeezed my hand in reassurance. A small shock coursed through my hand and for a moment I thought it was another injury but I soon realised that it was just my body's reaction to his touch.

"But how will they get in to lift the dashboard with you there?" I asked. I never wanted him to leave my side. The fact that I would probably never see him again after this incident upset me more than it should.

"I'll sit in the back. Don't worry Bella you're in good hands."

"Edward?" A huge man with russet coloured skin was tapping on the front windshield trying to get Edward's attention.

"I'll be two seconds." He promised as he got out of the car.

As soon as his hand left mine I wanted it back. Without his presence next to me there was nothing to distract me from the fear and the pain. It crashed down on me, threatening to smother me. I started to hyperventilate. The oxygen mask was no longer helping and my breathing was becoming painful again. I tried using the whistle but I could get enough air into my lungs for it to make any difference.

Suddenly Edward was back at my side holding my hand again. My breathing calmed a little at his touch but it wasn't enough.

"Bella? Bella! Calm down...deep breaths." He instructed.

"It...hurts..." I gasped.

"I know." He crooned as my breathing returned to its normal, less painful pace.

"What happened?" He asked, his emerald eyes boring into my wide frightened ones.

"You left me!" I stated without thinking. His eyes softened at my words. Several emotions crossed his face too fast for me to catch before finally settling on concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." I retorted. He smiled at me.

"Well I did break my promise." He offered.

"What do you mean?" I tried to think back to any promise he had made and came up blank.

"I was gone for more than two seconds." eHe HeHe joked.

I smiled – the first genuine smile I'd worn all afternoon. "Well I supposed I could forgive you." I told him in what I hoped came across as an offhand tone.

"Thank you. So you're better now?" He gave me a sceptical look.

"As good as can be expected in these circumstances." I acknowledged.

"Okay coz we're going to start getting you out of here. But don't get too excited it could take a while. You see the big guy over there," He gestured out the front of the car to a fire truck, in front of which stood one of the biggest men I'd ever seen. "That's Emmett, he's going to come in here and get your legs free. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds terrifying but you're the boss." I tried to look away so he wouldn't see the naked terror in my eyes but I couldn't.

"Bella! We can't help you if you don't trust us to keep you safe."

"I trust you; it's ME I'm not so sure about. If you haven't noticed I have really bad luck so something bad is bound to happen and..." Edward placed a finger to my lips to stop my babbling.

"You'll be fine Bella. So are you ready to get out of here?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell them to get started." He replied before turning to me. "You sure you're alright? You're losing colour."

"I'm a little cold." And dizzy I added to myself.

"Jake? Get me a blanket." He called. Moments later Jake was back and handing Edward a silver blanket that he started to unfold.

"Seriously Edward I'm fine." I insisted.

"You're going into shock." He stated laying the blanket over me. "Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous? Thirsty?"

Yes, yes and yes. "A little." I answered.

"Well we need to move fast." He leaned out the car door and called to Emmett. "Tell your guys to hurry up Em."

Emmett was walking towards the car holding what looked like a huge pair of secateurs. He was already moving fast, but he picked up the pace to get to us faster.

"Okay Bella, they're going to have to knock out the side windows first and then work on the doors." Edward explained as he pulled a rather battered blanket through the door and proceeded to throw it over the both of us. "We don't want you getting anymore cuts now do we?" He tried to joke.

"No..." I said sleepily.

"No, Bella you need to stay awake." Edward raised his voice to rouse me, tapping the side of my face gently.

"But I'm tired Edward." I complained as I tried to lift my heavy lids.

"Sorry Bella but you have a concussion. You need to stay awake."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Talk to me." He suggested. "Tell me about yourself."

"Very well." I mumbled groggily. "My name is Bella Swan. I am 23 years old and an only child. I am currently employed as an junior editor for a publishing house AND as if this afternoon I am single. Now can I sleep?"

"No Bella." He laughed. Outside the car I could hear the distinct sounds of machinery and the crunch of metal. My poor car.

"So you're an editor?" Edward pressed to distract me.

"Yes, but I'm working on my own project as well. I hope to get it published soon."

"Tell me about it." It was hard to tell whether he was just latching on to a fresh topic or genuinely interested.

"As a child I spent a lot of time at the county hospital, due to my terminal klutziness. I am working on a children's book that I hope to get published. All profits from the book is going to the local children's ward for books, computers and other...things that will make the hospital experience more bearable."

"WOW!" Was all he said.

For a few minutes the only sounds were coming from the 'jaws of life' as they pried apart my car. Even with all the noise I still felt my eyes start to close. Edward also noticed this.

"So what did you mean about 'as if this afternoon I am single'?" He asked trying to keep me awake.

"My boyfriend broke up with me." I stated simply. "I'm supposed to be home eating myself into an ice-cream and chocolate induced sugar coma right now." To my surprise Edward actually looked angry.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Well first off that 'boyfirend'," He made little speech marks in the air in front of himself, "is incredibly stupid for letting you go." He chuckled. "But secondly I don't like talking about you being in ANY kind of coma. Especially when you're in a situation like this. It makes me exceedingly anxious." He gestured to the interior of the car.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What are you apologising for?"

"Making you anxious."

He shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella what will I do with you?"

"Tell me about you." I suggested trying to stay awake. I wanted to know more about this beautiful man how was being so kind to me.

Edward smiled at me. "Well my name is Edward Cullen. I am almost 25 years old and I have one sister who drives me up the wall. I am, as you can probably tell, and EMT but in my spare time I like to write music AND I too am single. What else would you like-"

He was suddenly cut off by Emmett. "Well for starters Eddie you can move so I can get in there and help her out." I hadn't even realised that the noise of machinery had stopped.

Edward and someone I couldn't see pulled the old blanket away. I didn't realise how dark it had really turned. The sun was completely gone from the sky and the only light was coming from the headlights of passing and parked cars.

"I'll be right back." Edward promised as he slipped out of the passenger seat and into the back of the car, taking my hand once more. After the seat was vacated Emmett slid into the car and passed something infront of my face.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked staring at the carjack with a sceptical eye.

"Well Miss Bella...that is your name right?"

"Last time I checked yeah it was." I answered rather rudely, but I couldn't help it. Not only was I in a great deal of pain, I was also being forced to stay awake even though I was so incredibly tired.

"Well certain complex pieces of machinery like what we used to open the car up like you see there...well maybe YOU don't see, but everyone else can see that the driver's side of your car is almost completely open...anyway these wouldn't be too helpful if I tried to use it to get your legs out. Sooo...We are improvising." He set the jack down.

"Okay Bella," Edward's voice floated in from the back seat. "I'm going to pull your seat back a little so we can get started, okay?"

An "Mmmhmm." Was all I could muster at that moment. Slowly my seat started to move back, but it stopped half way.

"Now Emmett is going to jack up the dashboard and release your legs. He's then going to push your chair backwards...gently Emmett."

"No worries Eddie." Emmett laughed and started to wind the jack. Very slowly Emmett cranked the jack so that my legs were relieved of the weight of the dashboard. Every few seconds Edward would check to see if I was alright and recline my seat a little more.

From the way Edward was talking and the immense pain and pressure I still felt in and on my legs I was guessing the Jake was trying to stop them from bleeding. But I didn't let myself make a sound, I wanted this over with as soon as humanely possible and I didn't want anything to hold it up. Not even me.

Once the dashboard was back to its original height Emmett stopped and reached under my seat. He soon found the lever and gently started to move my seat back.

Lying almost flat on my back allowed me to properly see the enormous throng of people surrounding my car. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Angela and Ben were still on the side of the road. I was also graced with the presence of one fire engine, one ambulance – the second unnecessary one was now gone - and a police cruiser.

"This is going to be incredibly uncomfortable Bella but you're going to have to bear with it." Edward whispered as they got the spinal board ready.

"Just get me out of here." I moaned.

"Okay guys now be very gentle." Edward instructed as they began to slide the board underneath me.

He was right it was incredibly uncomfortable AND slow but eventually they got me onto the board and strapped in. The worst part was when one of the firemen had to life my legs to get the board under.

"Now be very careful guys we need to keep her steady." Jake commanded. He made me sound like a boat or something. I whimpered pathetically as they jostled me slightly trying to keep me level while they strapped me to the board. I wanted to go home and eat ice-cream and forget this even happened. I didn't want to be stuck here unable to do anything. I was finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake. My eyes just wanted to close, but I wouldn't let them.

"Edward you go and get the gurney." Jake ordered.

As soon as these words were out of his mouth I was fully awake again. My heart rate increased tenfold. "No don't leave me." I almost yelled at Edward, my eyes wide with fright. I didn't want to be left alone here surrounded by people I didn't know. At least I knew a little about Edward from what he'd told me in the car.

"Okay I'll go and get the gurney. Edward you stay with Bella." Jake grumbled.

"How's it going there Bella?" Edward asked.

My heart rate slowed to a safe pace when he took my hand. "Could be better, but I'm alright." I answered.

"Still feeling tired?" He asked noting my half lidded eyes.

"Mmmhmm..." I hummed my eyes slid closed.

"No Bella!" He yelled. "Open your eyes! You can't go to sleep now. Open your eyes!"

"I don't want too." I whined. I was so tired.

"You have to Bella...please...for me..." He whispered the last bit so low I almost didn't hear him. But I did hear him. This beautiful, wonderful man wanted me to open my eyes for him. I barely knew him yet I wanted to - and would - do whatever he asked me to.

I used as much energy as I could summon to pull my heavy lids up, and was surprised at how close Edward was to me. His beautiful green eyes boring into my own. His lips curled into a heartbreakingly beautiful crooked smile when we saw my eyes open. "Please don't do that to me again Bella." He pleaded quietly.

"I'll try." I mumbled.

"Okay we're ready to go guys." Jake called breaking into our silent little bubble. Edward quickly pulled away to help them move me to the gurney and I wanted to pull him back. I felt so safe with him there.

"Now we have to make sure we all lift at the same time or we could cause more extensive damage." Jake instructed. "Alright on three...one...two...three..."Not everyone lifted at the same moment but the slight jostling sensation didn't cause me too much pain. But let me tell you something, having to have six grown mean help load you onto a gurney does not help a girl keep a positive attitude towards their body image.

But I didn't have much time to worry about that._ More extensive damage?_ My mind was screaming at me. How bad was I? I knew I had a lot of injuries and I was in a lot of pain, but I didn't think it was bad enough that he would say that. My breathing increased again and my ribs screamed in protest.

This isn't happening, This isn't happening, this isn't happening. I chanted to myself. Any minute now I was going to wake up and find this was all a dream. I wanted to wake up. But at the same time I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay here with Edward forever.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I heard Edward calling. I snapped back to reality to find myself on the gurney moving away from my car towards the ambulance.

My breathing still wouldn't slow, and no matter how hard I tried to calm down I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I could see the edges of my vision beginning to blur and this scared me even more. Edward continued to call my name but I couldn't answer him.

Suddenly the sky above me disappeared and was replaced with the white plastic of the ambulance. Edward climbed in beside me and the doors were quickly shut. I could hear Edward shouting something at Jake but I couldn't make it out. I barely even registered the sound of the siren as Jake started to speed away from the crash site.

"Bella please listen to me. You need to calm down. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I felt him take my small hand in his much large one and squeeze it gently.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I squeezed his hand with as much force as I could manage while staring transfixed at the ceiling. I hear shuffling beside me and then Edward's face came into view obscuring the roof of the ambulance.

"I need you to slow down your breathing Bella. You're hyperventilating. Breathe with me. In...out..." He instructed me, breathing at a regular and steady rate. At first I couldn't follow him but after a few more minutes I managed to slow my breathing down to almost match his although mine was more like gasping then proper breathing.

"Much better." Edward chuckled sounding relieved. "Soon well have you transferred into a proper doctor's care and you'll be better in no time."

He was going to leave me? No! "Don't leave me." I pleaded. "I don't want to be alone." I could feel the tear threatening to pour over.

"You won't be alone Bella." He assured me. But that wasn't enough. I needed someone I knew there with me. Charlie was away for work, Renee was somewhere at some baseball game with Phil and I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call anyone else. I was all alone.

"Please don't leave me." I begged, the tears I'd been holding back for the past hour finally spilled over. "Please..."

Edward's eyes looked pained as we looked down on me. "I'll stay with you as long as I can." He finally answered, although he didn't look too sure.

"Thank you..." I whispered quietly as I started to relax.

He wasn't going to leave me.

The ambulance suddenly stopped and I could hear people yelling things to each other outside before I was blinded by the light from the doors as they were pulled open. And then I was moving again. Edward was running along beside me rattling off a whole bunch of numbers and medical terms that I didn't understand to the blonde doctor on my other side.

I was pushed into a big white room full of beeping monitors and noisy people, before being moved into another gurney. This time with a lot less pain than before.

"Okay Edward you can go now." The doctor said as he started to poke and prod me assessing my injuries. I winced as I felt something sharp pierce my skin and was glad I couldn't move my head to see the IV that was now in my arm. A pleasant numbness started to spread through my body dulling the pain.

"Actually I'd rather sat if you don't mind Dad." He answered. Wait a minute, _Dad?_ Woah, I was not expecting that. "My shift officially finished two hours ago. Please let me stay?"

"Miss Swan do you mind if Edward stays with you?" The blonde doctor – Edward's father – asked as he continued to look at my legs.

"No, I don't mind. Please let him stay." I begged grasping Edward's hand more tightly in my own.

Dr Cullen nodded and returned to assess my injuries. He removed the dressings on my legs and I let out a short hiss of pain. I could only just see Edward's face out of the corner of my eye and his expression looked worried. I gulped painfully trying not to think about what could be wrong.

For a second Edward disappeared and I felt someone insert another bigger needle into my other arm. A short dark haired nurse then hung up a red bag next to me and left.

I felt like I was going to be sick, but before I could think too much of it the bag was moved out of my line of sight and Edward returned. He smiled understandingly at me and took my hand.

"Thank you." I whispered, trying to ignore what was happening.

"I'm sorry Bella we're going to have to move you again. I can't stop this bleeding here and we need to get some x-rays and blood work." Dr Cullen told me before turning to nurses who were bustling around the room and instructing them.

"What's happening?" I whimpered as they prepared to move me again.

Edward squeezed my hand gently trying to comfort me as his father spoke. "Miss Swan one of your legs is broken and the other has several rather nasty lacerations from the accident. You will need surgery to repair the damage, and it needs to be performed as soon as possible. Do we have your consent?"

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered.

He smiled kindly at me. "Well let's get you prepped." And we were moving again.

When we reached the end of the corridor Edward started to pull away from me. I latched on to his hand, determined not to let him go as I stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't leave me now.

"I can't go into surgery with you Bella. But I'll be here to see you when you get out." He said brushing my hair off my forehead.

"Promise?" I asked as I released my grasp on his hand. I didn't ever want to leave his side ever again. I knew it wasn't possible or even a rational thought but I felt like my life depended on it at that moment.

"I promise. I'm not leaving." He called as they wheeled me away.

**

* * *

**

WOW! Almost 7,000 words :O What do you think? Any good? PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not Edward so you'll need to tell me what you think of it. I know it's a little weird but I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

**-Lou**


End file.
